The invention relates to a sealing element for sealing off component groups capable of being positioned in relation to one another, in particular for use in the vehicle and building technology sector, the sealing element including a first seal part performing a sealing function and a second seal part.
Various sealing elements are known from the prior art. In this context, on the one hand, sealing elements are known which consist only of a soft material, and in the case of an open profile configuration which can be produced without further additional measures, tend under loads, especially transverse to the seal position, to experience distortions of the profile of the sealing element, thus leading to a leak and possibly to operational failure. Furthermore, sealing elements having a compound construction are also known from the prior art. Thus, for example, DE 696 04 094 T2 discloses a sealing profile and a method for producing it, said sealing profile being produced by means of extrusion and having a reinforcement composed of thermoplastic and also a coating composed of elastomer, the reinforcement consisting of fiber-filled thermoplastic and being completely covered by at least one film or thin layer of non-fiber-filled thermoplastic to which the coating composed of elastomer adheres. Although an arrangement of this type satisfies demands as regards the requirements relating to the operational properties, the construction is nevertheless highly complicated here, and production is therefore likewise complicated and cost-intensive.
Proceeding from the known embodiments of sealing elements, the object on which the invention is based is, while preserving the advantages existing hitherto, to improve or develop further the known sealing elements to the effect that a sealing-off construction is made available, in which the sealing function is afforded in full and in which there is stabilization against deformation loads which may lead to functional restrictions or to operational failure. A cost-effective and visually pleasing design capable of being produced simply in a reproducible quality is at the same time to be implemented.